The present disclosure relates generally to a graphical user-interface, and, more particularly, to a graphical user-interface for generating playlists of content provided in a digital content player.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As the prevalence of electronic devices has increased, content, such as movies, music, images, etc., has largely become available in a digital format, displayable by these electronic devices. Accordingly, digital content players for electronic devices have become very prevalent. Unfortunately, as digital content offerings increase, so does the complexity of organizing this content in the content players.